Conectar
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Tras reencontrarse por una mera coincidencia, Tommy y Kimerly descubren que pese a los años distanciados aún hay un hilo que los conecta.
1. Capítulo 1

**Conectar.**

 **.**

 **Power Ranger no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Esto es la secuela de "Coincidir".**

 **.**

" **Dejarla ir"**

Riley Patterson no era un hombre feo, aunque tampoco podría considerarse un Adonis, era esa clase de personas que podría dejar una impresión agradable pero igualmente ser olvidado, eso claro, hablando solo de forma superficial.

Patterson había sido promovido hacía dos años al Grupo de Respuesta Estratégica lo que significaba un ascenso memorable en su carrera. Como todo nuevo hizo todo lo posible para integrarse a un grupo que se encontraba ya más que conformado y bastante unido.

Ser el nuevo no fue fácil pero había sido recibido por un ángel o al menos así le llamó. Kimberly Hart era como su apellido indicaba el corazón del equipo, una mujer fuerte y decidida, con una profunda preocupación por la gente y un tiro mortal muy reconocido por su equipo y alrededores.

Para Riley fue una verdadera sorpresa conocer la profundidad de los sentimientos de aquella mujer, pues realmente se encontraba comprometida en ayudar a otros, su prioridad era que todos salieran ilesos en las situaciones a las que se exponían, era como si Kimberly tuviera el alma de un superhéroe.

Fue rápido como cayó enamorado de aquella mujer, por desgracia ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien entrara a su corazón, pero para el oficial Patterson aquello no significa que no pudiera intentar cortejar a su compañera.

Un día se dio cuenta de los cambios que tenía Kimberly, eran detalles sutiles como ser más sonriente, estar un poco más pendiente del celular contestando mensajes y tras varios meses comenzaron a surgir situaciones como el que tuviera planes, esto último sin duda fue lo que encendió las alarmas de Riley pues Kim rara vez tenía planes, como madre soltera de una niña pequeña y con un trabajo tan exigente la mujer tenía prioridades, aunque bien tomaba un tiempo de descanso y un par de veces a la semana les acompañaba al bar, era extraño que tuviera planes que no fueran cono sus amigos cercanos de la secundaria.

El hombre en si era también un amigo de la secundaria, los únicos a los que Kim parecía dejar entrar realmente a su corazón. Este en especial era paleontólogo y trabajaba como profesor en California. Todo parecía normal, un reencuentro entre amigos; si no fuera porque las visitas del susodicho doctor aumentaron de casuales a regulares.

Y entonces lo supo, que aquel sujeto no era un solo amigo de la secundaria, que había tocado fibras profundas en el corazón de su compañera. Supo que no eran solo amigos cuando varias veces estuvo con ella en un bar de policías, cuando una vez le llevo a su casa y él estaba ahí esperándola, supo que era algo más cuando la fatalidad golpeó a Hart y el número de contacto que tenían era de él.

Siempre gustó Kimberly Hart, pero ella nunca fue más hermosa que a lado de su paleontólogo.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, es corto :( lo haré mejor el próximo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Conectar.**

 **.**

 **Power Rangers no me pertenece, es de Saban, quien nos ha hecho infelices con su maldita carta e intentado forzarnos a aceptar a Kat.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen errores de dedo, ortografía y gramática.**

 **Gracias.**

 **.**

" **Roto"**

Hayley observo nuevamente a Tommy con su celular una ocurrencia que se había convertido en regular desde los últimos meses, específicamente desde su primer viaje a New York. La pelirroja había resentido el cambio que había surgido en su amigo pues después de mucho tiempo Tommy no parecía muy dispuesto a compartir lo que le había sucedido en su viaje. Eso la había lastimado, pues durante la universidad Tommy raras veces se encontró con sus amigos y termino horriblemente apegado a ella, cuando tuvo el accidente en la isla ella fue quien lo acompaño y de pronto un día parecía que le quería sacar de su vida.

Sin embargo las cosas volvieron pronto a su cause, él le explico que en nada era como si no la quisiera ya, era solo una ligera confusión emocional. Hayley pronto entendió que la confusión emocional era seguro por cierta ranger rosa que estaba bailando en la ciudad que nunca dormía.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño cambio, algo que no era muy obvio, un aumento en la frecuencia de teléfono, pero pronto se convirtió en una revisión continua de los mensajes, salir para tomar alguna llamada, luego llegaron los detalles torpes como revisar el clima de la ciudad y lo principal esos viajes constantes que comenzaron con extrañas excusas.

Después de la reunión con sus amigos, pocas semas después tomo un seminario de paleontología, aunque el evento era de solo dos días él se tomó un día extra. Entonces otra reunión de alguna torpeza, cuando las vacaciones llegaron el hombre más tardo en salir de la escuela que en tomar su camino para la "gran manzana".

La ex –técnico de los Ranger Dino Trueno, había intentado dar a su amigo la mayor intimidad posible, aunque la curiosidad la invadiera. Sabía bien que Tommy era una persona muy privada y tímida. Verlo tan enfermizamente emocionado por una relación era novedoso.

Hayley debía confesar para si misma que siempre tuvo curiosidad para esta parte de "Tommy", aunque como muchas mujeres a primera vista cayó en los encantos del ranger multicolor, pronto se dio cuenta que él no era lo que buscaba y la amistad era mejor entre ellos. Thomas Oliver era un buen hombre, educado, amable y generoso, pero nunca se abría lo suficiente, nunca te permitía conocer la profundidad de él.

Según algunas chicas que tuvieron el honor de salir en una cita con él, las amigas, compañeras y la joven con la que mantuvo una relación por ocho meses, él artista marcial era todo un sueño de hombre, las trataba de la mejor forma, siempre pagaba las citas, las escuchaba más de lo que hablaba, pero también parecía siempre tratarlas con distancia, como si hubiera una barrera que él no les permitía cruzar.

Hayley creía que era su pasado ranger y por un momento pensó había acertado cuando a sus ojos la relación entre Tommy y Katherine se movía rápidamente a un terreno más romántico. Al menos fue así hasta el día que regreso abatido como si le hubieran roto el corazón.

Le tomo un tiempo a la experta en tecnología, además de sobornarlo con rebanadas de pastel y café, hasta que finalmente tras varias semanas dio su brazo a torcer, para hacerlo hablar. La apariencia de Tommy realmente le preocupo a su amiga, nunca lo había visto así, era como si hubiera perdido algo increíblemente valioso, como si hubieran tomado su corazón o su alma.

—Dilo —menciono Hayley—, estoy cansado de verte suspirar sobre tu teléfono. ¿Qué demonios sucedió en New York?

—No lo se —menciono Tommy abatido, obviamente ocultando aún las cosas, pero su amiga no lo dejaría así, si era necesario torcer su brazo lo haría.

—Tommy —llamó con firmeza—, ¿Katherine te rechazo?

La mirada de paleontólogo estaba entre la incredulidad y el horror. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces boqueando como un pez, tras el minuto de aturdimiento el moreno sacudió la cabeza negando con vehemencia y tal vez intentando borrar la idea de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué piensas que Kat me ha rechazado? —cuestiono el profesor de ciencias.

—¿No fue a ella a quién fuiste a ver? —preguntó la tecnóloga—. ¿Qué no me has dicho Thomas Oliver?

El hombre al menos se mostró avergonzado ante su error. Había dejado a su mejor amiga lejos de su vida, estuvo tan ensimismado en su felicidad que siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había dejado a todos fuera, pero no había sido intencional, él mismo siquiera sabía lo que hacía, al menos no hasta ese día que regreso con el corazón roto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre—, realmente yo solo me deje llevar. Yo... volví a ver a Kimberly.

Y tras aquellas palabras Hayley sabía que si eso fuera una serie de televisión sería el momento para la música dramática. El nombre "Kimberly" resonó en su cabeza varias veces, no es que no la ubicara, era solo inconcebible que Tommy hubiera caído nuevamente con esa mujer. No sabía la historia completa, conocía el principio y final, pero con eso tuvo más que suficiente material para entender que su amigo había acabado con el corazón roto gracias a una carta cruel.

—¿Qué sucedió? —los ojos de la pelirroja indicaban que no saldría de ahí hasta que soltara todo, Tommy decidió sincerarse por primera vez.

—La encontré por casualidad, de las miles de personas que hay en New York —dijo con ironía—, hablamos durante la cena y yo no podía evitar sentir ese calor en mi pecho, esa burbujeante alegría que siempre tuve cuando nos encontrábamos cerca, pensé que solo era volver a verla.

El continúo hablando, menciono la cena en un bar de policías, su asombro e incredulidad al saber que ella estaba en un equipo especial. Habló de la hija de Kim y como con una mirada lo había enganchado en sus diminutos dedos. Como al regresar habían prometido mantener el contacto, que al principio habían sido un par de mensajes aquí y allá, pero cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba siempre pendiente de su respuesta o buscando la forma de viajar.

—Entonces en este último viaje yo... sin darme cuenta la bese —los ojos de Hayley casi salen de sus cuencas—, cuando, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto me llamo y dijo que no podía hacer esto, que no podía enamorarse, tenía a Trini como su prioridad y no podía arriesgarse, dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Tommy revolvió su cabello desesperado, obviamente confundido con la situación. Se levantó y camino como un gato enjaulado, de vez en cuando se paraba y su mano iba a sus labios, como si estuviera intentado callar algo. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que sus ideas estuvieran claras y pudiera hablar.

—Sé que es difícil de entender —dijo más hablando a la pared—, pero estar a su lado solo es natural... Dios, por eso no podía verla, por eso cuando termino conmigo no podía hablarle, yo solo quise respetar sus sentimientos el aquel entonces —renegó Tommy como si Hayley tuviera una respuesta—. Ella mando esa maldita carta y yo no la busque pensando que hacia lo correcto dándole la libertad de buscar el amor aunque mi corazón quedo destrozado, aunque una gran parte de él nunca pudo recuperarse pues aún pese a todo solo le pertenecía a ella.

La pelirroja bebía de esta verdad en su amigo, podía verlo en sus ojos, en su postura, ese anhelo, ese dolor casi palpable por la ausencia de esa mujer en su vida, jamás lo había visto así, era como si este encuentro hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora que era el corazón de su amigo.

—Me enamoré de ella a los quince años a primera vista, recuerdo claramente como sus ojos marrones brillaban bajo ese sobrero rosa, recuerdo su sonrisa y sus labios brillantes. Recuerdo el sabor de su boca, recuerdo la calidez de sus manos.

—¿Tommy? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—No lo entiende, nadie lo entiende. Cuando pienso en otras personas recuerdo otros detalles, referencias o situaciones, con Jason recuerdo nuestro encuentro, contigo te recuerdo que no vi tu rostro hasta veinte minutos después que la levantaste de tu computadora, con Katherine recuerdo su auto, pero con Kim, con ella recuerdo cada detalle, la primera vez que la vi ella... ella se quedó mirándome hasta que Trini se acercó a llevarla lejos, tenía esos pendientes de corazón rosa y...

—Entiendo —susurró Hayley sorprendida—, fue amor a primera vista.

—No solo es eso —dijo más calmado dejándose caer nuevamente en un asiento—, a su lado todo parece correcto, como si finalmente el mundo estuviera bien alineado, como si mi vida finalmente estuviera caminando al rumbo correcto —el hombre hizo una pausa, finalmente derramando sentimientos que había guardado más de una década—. Yo no quería dejarla ir, con la carta, ni a Florida, pero su felicidad era más importante y si yo le hablaba, al escuchar su voz estaba segundo que caería en la mendicidad, ella tiene el corazón más grande, estaba seguro que me aceptaría a su lado por lastima... y lo peor es que nuca hubo otro chico.

Bien, hasta el momento de toda la alegato de Tommy, Hayley había entendido cuan enamorado estuvo de aquella chica, eso era más que claro, ella sabía de la carta y que fue increíblemente dolorosa, pero esta última pieza, esta información sobre el miedo de Tommy, era impactante.

—Finalmente me ha dicho, que no había otro, eran miedos e inseguridades, era solo una maldita y estúpida prueba a nuestro amor y fracase, total y rotundamente fracase. Todo el dolor, la perdida, pudo solucionarse con una llamada mía.

Hayley observo a su amigo como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Esa parte de él tan nueva, tan insegura y descontrolada. Obviamente algo que había aprendido a guardar con el peso de ser líder Ranger por años. Pero debajo de todo lo que era, al final solo era un hombre inseguro con el corazón mancillado y anhelante.

—¿Y si esta es otra prueba? —sugirió la pelirroja, haciendo que el paleontólogo levante violentamente la vista—, no querías dejarla ir a Florida, no querías dejar las cosas con la carta, pero hiciste lo que creíste correcto, hiciste lo que ella pedía, tal vez es tiempo de ir a enfrentarla decirle que no quieres salir de su vida. Si ella te rechaza al menos puedes evitarte otra década de preguntas como el ¿qué habría sucedido?

—Pero Trini —insisto Tommy aún inseguro—, además no estoy seguro de sus sentimientos.

—¿No dices que te envolvió en sus dedos al verla? ¿Vas a hacerle daño a una niña pequeña? Ella obviamente tiene miedo de estar en una relación intermitente y su hija sufra algún daño, solo recuerda que se trata de ti, del hombre que cumpliría sus demandas aunque eso destroce tu corazón. Y sobre sus sentimientos, tal vez es hora de que vayas preguntes, tan sencillo como eso.

Los puños de Tommy se abrieron y cerraron mientras en sus ojos era visible que finalmente comenzó a conciliar las cosas, que algunas ideas estaban en su cabeza. Tras unos instantes en su rostro era obvio que había llegado a una resolución, dio un solmene guiño de asentimiento a su amiga y salió de ahí con la cabeza totalmente clara.

 **.**

Kimberly Hart había crecido, al menos emocionalmente; y sin embargo durante las últimas semanas había un vació en su corazón que no le dejaba encontrar paz. Por desgracia un sentimiento que ya había conocido una vez, cuando ella rompió por primera vez su corazón enviando una carta horrible e insensible. Por supuesto en aquel tiempo la excusa fue la inseguridad de una adolecente, pero ¿ahora?

¿Trini? Su pequeña hija había sido solo un pretexto para alejar a un hombre que no había olvidado y que al reencontrarlo había golpeado su corazón con fuerza. Lo cierto es que si al menos era honesta con ella misma, tenía miedo, horror tal vez era la palabra más adecuada.

Fue sorprendente el gusto de tener a Tommy cerca, como pronto su presencia se volvió algo natural a su alrededor, su comunicación de dos viejos amigos que se reencontraron salto rápidamente a la de dos tontos que no aceptan el amor aun latente. Y ella sabía, por Zordon que ella lo había visto en sus bellos ojos castaños pero intento ignorarlo, como él, intento no caer en el pánico. Pero ese día que se despidió de él, cuando inconscientemente le dio un beso, un simple roce de labios que hizo la electrificada correr por su cuerpo que solo podría comprarse como aquella primera vez que tuvo su moneda de poder.

Se había asustado, no solo eran sentimientos que creía superados, eran las circunstancias, sus vidas distantes y su responsabilidad. Sabía que Tommy era el mejor hombre del mundo y que jamás haría daño intencionalmente a su pequeña, pero ¿estaba preparado para ser algo más? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ser una figura masculina en la niña? No era como si estuviera desesperada buscando un padre para su hija, pero ellos eran un paquete, además si no fuera por Aisha, Jason y Zack ellas estarían prácticamente solas, sin familia. Kimberly había tenido una discusión con su madre antes de que Trini naciera y con su padre las cosas no fueron mejor desde que se mudó a Florida. Los únicos hombres que conocía su hija como familia cercana eran sus dos grandes amigos, ¿Tommy estaba dispuesto a asumir tal responsabilidad?

Para rematar comenzaba a sentirse una horrible madre, había llevado a Trini unas horas antes con la señora Smith, la mujer que la cuidaba en el mismo edificio, solo para ser capaz de tener un tiempo a solas. Esa noche tenía guardia pero ya había sido amonestada por estar distraída en una práctica, había sido un alivio que su equipó no hubiera tenido algún conflicto real en últimas fechas, aunque habían asistido de apoyo hasta el momento no habían tenido que intervenir. Kim sabía que debía aclarar su situación antes de hacer alguna imprudencia que pusiera en riesgo su vida o la de su equipo.

Había evitado llorar por haber hecho esa llamada, por haberle dicho a Tommy que se alejara, nuevamente por miedo. Pero esta vez fue por el terror de entender que había sentimientos que no desaparecerían y que tal vez nunca lo hicieran.

Se encontraba en su diatriba, enojada consigo misma y al menos aceptando que esta vez no había hecho las cosas con una estúpida carta, cuando la puerta de su departamento fue golpeada. No era una manera brutal que le preocupara, pero podía sentir la tensión y tal vez el apuro. Temiendo que fuera algo relacionado con su hija, la ex ranger se levantó de inmediato para abrir la puerta.

Por supuesto casi cae de la impresión cuando se encuentro cara a cara con el hombre que había despedido hace varias semanas. Debido a que no había existido ninguna comunicación por parte de uno u otro, pensó que las cosas terminarían tal cual sucedió cuando eran adolescentes, pero ahí estaba él, alto y gallardo, con una mirada decidida.

—Te amo —soltó sin ningún tipo de preparación sorprendiendo a la castaña—. Fui un idiota cuando me enviaste la carta, fui un cobarde, por orgullo no te llamé debido a que por escuchar tu voz sabía que mendigaría por seguir a tu lado, que haría lo que fuera necesario y yo realmente, realmente quise respetar tu decisión y tu felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta mientras daba el discurso, el hombre con su imponente presencia comenzó a dar pasos frente a ella, como un ciervo asustado Kim retrocedió lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar a su departamento y no fue consciente de esto hasta que la puerta fue cerrada.

—Quiero que al menos me des una razón válida, no metas a Trini en esto, dime que no sientes esa electricidad entre nosotros, dime que no sientes que todo es correcto, que todo está bien cuando estamos juntos, dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí.

Kim abrió la boca intentando decir algo coherente, pero su voz parecía perdida y esto lo aprovecho el hombre para sujetarla de los hombros y besarla. No había sido dulce, era firme, era el beso de un hombre dispuesto a derramar sus sentimientos con un solo gesto. Cuando termino la gimnasta seguía sin una capacidad de verbalizar sus pensamientos o sentimientos, sin embargo sus ojos se habían derretido como el caramelo y antes de que Tommy pudiera alejarse más ella le había jalado de la ropa para un nuevo encuentro.

Los besos se encendieron, era como siempre que estaban juntos, era imposible contener sus sentimientos. Como Tommy había dicho, era sencillamente correcto. Siquiera notaron cuando las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a subir de tono, como sus manos cobraran vida y vagaban conociendo el cuerpo de otro. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, tampoco explicaciones vagas, al menos no mientras ellos se entregaban.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, tuve un par de situaciones y perdí un poco el hilo de la historia.**

 **De igual forma la historia no será muy larga, uno o dos capítulos más, la verdad tengo estas ideas y quisiera explorarlas también, si, es sobre esta pareja, así que solo hay que esperar.**


End file.
